


My Genius

by Bellalopez22



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalopez22/pseuds/Bellalopez22
Summary: A story about falling for my favorite turtle Donatello. Mostly fluffy/smutty chapters about being in a relationship with Donnie, they don't actually have sex till quite a few chapters in. In the first chapter the turtles save the reader from almost being raped, not too graphic, but if you're uncomfortable feel free to skip that chapter. There is reference to the almost rape in later chapters, some angst from it, healing and comfort from Donnie, etc. But it's not referenced he whole story, just a bit in the beginning.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT) & Reader, Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 50
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. Meeting Donnie

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has some elements of rape, for anyone who is triggered feel free to skip this chapter. reader is not actually raped, turtles to the rescue, etc.

“Goodbye, have a nice night!” I called back into the bookstore, hearing the bell on the door chime as it swung shut. 

I turned and began walking down the street, finally headed home. I checked the time on my phone again, 12:23. I picked up my pace, glancing around surreptitiously, pulling my flannel in, around my body. I should’ve been quicker - it was well and truly dark out now, and though New York never really slept, it was too late for me to be out alone. It’s just that every time I stepped into _Raven’s Roost_ , I got lost in the familiar stacks of books, and time seemed to slip away from me. So here I was, out much too late with a rather full bag of books clutched in my hand. 

As much as I hated to admit it, I could only defend myself in a haphazard sort of way; moves learned from movies, YouTube videos on how to defend yourself, and that one kickboxing class I had taken when I was a teenager. The knife in my pocket was of some small comfort, but in the back of my head I knew someone could overpower me if I wasn’t quick enough. These thoughts were always in my mind, more so when I was caught out late like this. I was careful to be on high alert, anxiety turning my caution into an undercurrent of panic, that had me picking up my pace. 

I turned the corner into an alleyway, a shortcut home that was usually empty except for the odd skater who had decided one of the walls needed a dose of spray paint. It was usually better to keep to the side streets, less people, and therefore less chance that I would catch some perv’s eye as his next target. Plus any homeless people would usually leave me alone when I fixed them with a cold glare, or failing that a dollar or two would get them to leave me alone. 

Luck however was not on my side tonight, as I realized the shape at the other end of the alleyway was in fact not a pile of trash. The shape separated in front of me, into two figures. I slowed down and glanced around once before trying to casually look behind me. I heard a shout and twisted towards the sound. The two men in front of me, were getting closer.

" Hey girlie!" one called. I took a step back, planning to run when my back hit something. Oh fuck, that something has arms! I realized as I felt them latch around my waist. I opened my mouth to scream and I felt a hand clamp over my lips, and a dark chuckle just next to my ear. I screamed anyway, hoping someone could hear my muffled cries. I struggled against his arms as I felt his other hand fumble with the button on my jeans. I stomped backwards on the foot of the person who was holding me as hard as I could. I felt him jerk back, his hold on me shifting. I bit down on his hand, and threw my elbow back frantically. His hands slipped as he doubled over and I twisted out of his grasp. Crap, those guys were getting closer! I glanced at the man who had been holding me, before I swung my leg back and kicked him in the worst place I could think of. He predictably, fell over groaning, as every other man would have. I hoped that put him out of commission, there was no way I could fight off three guys. 

I screamed at the top of my lungs,"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!", as I bolted away from the men. They both chased after me, I shot a glance behind me. Fuck my life-they're gaining! "HELP!" I screamed again through my ragged breaths. I stumbled tripping over my own stupid feet, still too far from the main street. I hissed, palm scraping across the pavement, as I caught myself just short of hitting my face, my knees not faring much better. I stumbled to my feet just as I felt my head being yanked back,"Don't you dar-aghhh!" I screamed as he yanked me back towards him by my hair. I struck out wildly at anything I could reach, wincing as I felt him pull on my hair harder. 

He wrenched me against the alley wall, his grip tight on my hair, and I screamed again. He slapped me, throwing my head against the wall, bouncing harshly off it on impact. I felt the blood drip down the side of my face, my vision swam for a moment before clearing. Fuck he had _rings_ I realized as I caught the glint of metal on his knuckles, and felt a burst of pain from the opposite corner of my mouth. The other man hovered behind him, glaring down at me. I heard one of them laugh jeeringly as the man who held me pressed himself against my body. I struggled against him,"Get off! Someone help me! Anyone!" I yelled frantically, throwing my fists out at the man. He grunted, in pain I hoped, and let go of my hair, snaring both of my wrists in his hands instead. He thrust my wrists over my head, scraping my hands harshly against the wall as I thrashed against his grasp, trying to yank them free. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I chanted in my head. What do I do?! He smashed his disgusting mouth against mine and I lurched against him trying to get the bastard off. He responded by digging his nails into my wrists, surely drawing blood. I whimpered, his mouth still assaulting me. He shoved his hand under my top and I screamed as well as I could with his mouth against mine, my jaw clenched, screaming through my teeth as I kept my mouth clamped shut against his lips. Then suddenly he was gone. My eyes were wide open the whole time, his body was just ripped away from me. 

I saw four shadows and I heard someone say or rather shout "Booyakasha!" And then I watched as the shadows made short work of the men. Staring, frozen, as my brain registered the weapons they each held. God, this is bad, what if they're worse? I was still against the wall shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself, my eyes tearing up. Thank god someone had come though.

The fighting ended as abruptly as it had begun, and two of the shadows started to tie up the men under another one's directions. They sounded male, I saw one shadow branch off and start to come towards me. As soon as they were close enough the person reached out, I flinched back automatically remembering their weapons. I stared at what they were holding out and I realized it was my bag of books. I must've dropped it, I realized. 

"A-are these yours miss?" The shadow in front of me asked nervously. I nodded and reached out my hands hesitantly, he set the bag in them, still fully in shadow, and I shifted the handle to my left hand again.

"Thank you." I said, my voice strained and watery from my tears. " I heard him laugh nervously before I felt my knees give out. I heard him gasp and there was a flash of green as my world went black.


	2. New and Uncertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some light angst/comfort, Donnie is a sweetheart, learning about the turtles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know:  
>  (Y/N) means your name  
> N/N) means nickname

When I finally woke up the first thing my brain registered was that I didn't know where I was. . .the second was that my body ached horribly. I let out an involuntary groan of pain as this clicked. A moment later I heard some scrambling and I turned my head quickly toward the noise.   
There was a head peeking around some of the stuff in this-wherever I was. And it wasn't just any head, it kinda looked like a turtle head, but huge, and with a purple mask. I froze, what the fuck do I do?! He got up, and got substantially taller as he stood from his chair. I stared at him, immobile and wide eyed. He came closer, putting his hands up in front of him like he realized I was scared. . .well duh, he's a giant fucking turtle-man!  
He spoke," Miss I know you must be confused right now, but I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." I recognized that voice- and then it all came rushing back and I made the connection. He must've been one of the people who saved me! And I must've passed out. I realized that I was lying on some sort of table.   
My eyebrows furrowed, "Your voice...you saved me and my books." I rasped out, my hand lifting to my throat as I realized, I was really thirsty. The turtle-man's face got a little less worried looking, and he nodded.  
"Yes, that was me and my brothers." Brothers? There were more of them?! He turned, seeing my hand at my throat and reached for a glass of water on the table next to him. "Thirsty?" He asked as he turned back to me with it. I nodded as much as I could, focusing on immediate needs rather than the dozens of questions that were going off in my head, and tried to sit up. I only got halfway before my head started swimming. He jolted forward, his hand flying behind my back, holding me up. I gave the still weird turtle-guy a small smile of gratitude for not letting me fall back down, and I took the water carefully in both hands, tilting my head back and sipping it as I looked up at his reddening face. And that's when I realized how close to me he really was, he was nearly flush against my side, his waist against the table I was sitting on, his arm around my back, holding me up. And I turned a bit red now too. I stopped drinking, having downed half the cup and handed it back to him.  
"I think I'm good now." I said, " you can let go and I'll see if I'm steady." He stuttered back a sure and hesitantly let go of me. I braced my hand on the table behind me and propped myself up pretty well into a sitting position. Good, my head wasn't making me dizzy. I breathed in and out once, steeling myself for what I was about to say and I hazarded a glance at the turtle boy. "Okay, so I've decided I'm not gonna freak out since you seem safe-ish and I mean you did save me and all. But can you please explain...well, all of this?" I said gesturing at all of him and the room since I was at a loss for words. He broke into an ecstatic grin, revealing a cute little gap between his front teeth.   
" Really? You’re okay with us? " I couldn't help smiling back at him as I nodded.   
“Well you’re not trying to attack me, and as well as I can gather you seem to be pretty nice. So, I don’t see why I shouldn’t give you a chance.” I responded, trying to explain it to myself as much as I was explaining it to him.   
He drug an office chair over from another part of the room, sat down and told me about his family. How they were mutants, his dad, his brothers, how old he was(only a year older than me apparently), how they were ninjas. I sensed that this wasn’t the whole story, but heck I could hardly believe he was trusting me with this much information about himself in general. His name turned out to be Donatello, which I had to admit was kind’ve cool. And he told me about his brothers; he said the red mask was Raphael and he was mean and moody most of the time but sort’ve a softy underneath, the blue was Leonardo and he was the leader who loved the show Space Heroes, and the third was Mikey the orange, a goofball who loved pizza and skateboarding. Donatello himself was really smart; he liked experiments, inventing things, he knew first aid and could apparently build his own car. Which explained why I was in his 'lab' as he called it. He was patching me up from last night because I had fainted and he didn't know if I was hurt seriously, so he'd brought me back here to check. I blushed darkly when he said that and he'd stopped talking abruptly.  
"W-what is it?" He'd stuttered out. I looked down at my lap, fiddling with my fingers.   
I mumbled, "D-did you um...have to l-look anywhere u-under my clothes?..." I trailed off nervously, looking up at him. He'd blushed darker than I had and his eyes widened.   
He stuttered, "Well-erm I did check your waist a-and your legs, but I swear nowhere indecent! I-I’m not a p-pervert!"   
My blush faded a bit at this," Okay, good. Thank you." I breathed, relieved frankly that he hadn’t seen me naked without my consent. He calmed down a little at this and leaned back into his chair a blushing mess from my questioning. I could still feel a slight blush on my cheeks as I asked, " So where am I hurt?"   
He responded nervously, "Well you've got a small cut on your lip, scratched knees, a few busted knuckles, fingernail cuts and bruises on both wrists, and you have a gash and bruising around your temple" I nodded along with what he was saying and when he stopped talking I mumbled half to myself and half to him,   
" He slapped me...he had rings on." I touched my lip, and then I reached up and ghosted them over my temple and continued,"My head hit the wall when he did," I stretched out my hands looking at them, hissing in pain as I did, saying," I tried to hit him," and I turned my left wrist to see the marks that man had left as I continued," he had both my wrists above my head and he didn't want me to get away." I shuddered and I choked out, "He-he tried to-" and I couldn't finish my sentence as I broke into a sob. The weight of what had almost happened hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a few moments before I felt Donatello stand and hesitantly move towards me. I looked up at him through my tears and saw his uncertainty as he held his green arms out. I didn't even care if he was a mutant turtle boy, I just needed the comfort right now. I threw my arms around his torso and sobbed into his plastron, still sitting on the table. I think him being a turtle boy actually helped, because after what had just almost happened, I don't think I could handle touching a human man. I felt him shakily wrap his arms around me, one of his hands cradling my head against him. I cried for what felt like ages into his shell. When I finally calmed down and I pulled back from him blushing and wiping my tears off of my face. I looked up at him and stuttered,"Sorry, I just - thank you Donatello, I um y-you. . ." I trailed off looking down, at a loss for words.   
" You d-don't need to apologize. I-well you just went through something terrible, and with the combined shock of meeting four mutant turtles. . .honestly you’re doing better than most people." I looked up again and smiled, seeing that he was just nervous and uncertain as I was, and yet still trying to comfort me.   
There was a loud bang, followed by rapid footsteps and an angry shout of,"Mikey!!" Before the orange one himself came bursting into the lab.   
He blurted,"Donnie! Hide me Raph is gonna-woah there's a dudette in here! I forgot! Hi dudette!!" He bolted over and grabbed my hand and shook it up and down so vigorously I was worried my arm would fall off. I winced in pain as he grabbed onto my busted knuckles. Then he heard the crash of Donnie's lab door being thrown open and he ninja flipped behind me and the table, ducking down behind it. I almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Donnie shouted, "Leo get in here and help me get Raph and Mikey to behave! We have a guest!" And the blue one, otherwise known as Leo came walking in just behind Raph. I stared at the lot of them wide eyed, nervous of their reactions to me. 

Leo ignored me as he went over to Donnie and asked, “is she okay?” I got slightly annoyed at him asking about me like I wasn't here.

I cut off Don's answer by saying,"Um, hello? I'm right here and perfectly capable of speaking for myself." As I crossed my arms, and then I winced, remembering the fingernail cuts in my wrist as they twinged in pain. 

Leo turned towards me, a slightly apologetic look in his eyes, and I immediately felt bad for snapping at him. My nerves were fried from everything that had happened, and I wasn’t exactly on my best behavior. “Fuck, I’m sorry” I said, pushing a hand through my hair, “I didn’t mean that.”

Leo opened his mouth to respond and was interrupted by a gleeful shout from behind me,“That’s okay dudette!” Mikey said as he leaped up and threw his arms around me. Well as much as he could since I was sitting on a table. I flinched in shock, letting out a gasp and elbowed him hard. He let go of me and bent over a bit holding his side mumbling, “owww!”as the other turtles laughed at him. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry! You scared me." I apologized. He wheezed for a moment before straightening up and laughing a bit himself.

"It's okay angelcakes" he answered, winking cheerfully at me. I laughed a bit shakily, trying to shake off the deja vu of the attack he'd just given me and turned back to the other turtles. 

I directed my words mostly at Donnie as I said," I think I should go home now." He looked a bit sad as he nodded and Leo and himself stepped back so I could get off the table. I turned and swung my legs over the side, my feet didn't even reach the ground. I pushed off the table with my hands and landed just in front of Donnie and Leo and my head swam so badly that I stumbled into Donnie, he caught me as I grabbed on to his arm. I smiled weakly up at him as I steadied myself. "Sorry, my head-I just got really dizzy." He blushed and stuttered out an ‘it's okay’. I slowly let go of him when I felt steadier and carefully made my way out of the lab and past the turtles. I stopped at the doorway and turned back to them. I asked,"Hey Donnie where are my books?" His head had turned towards me immediately as soon as I'd said his name and he turned and grabbed my bag from the corner of the table behind Leo. He brought it over before I even asked and I found myself smiling at how considerate he was. I took it from him, said a quiet thank you, and turned to leave. Donnie grabbed my arm though and I stumbled back into his chest because I was so off balance already. I blushed and looked up at him questioningly, my back still against his plastron. I couldn't even care that I was nearly flush against him. I just needed all the help I could get to stay up on my feet without falling over. 

He turned red too and said nervously, "It's late, I don't think you should go home alone. You might get attacked again. And you're hurt, you can hardly walk." 

I frowned slightly as I mumbled,"but it should be light out by now, I was walking home at 12:30-ish and I figure I've been here for a few hours so..." I trailed off looking up at him confused. 

He looked even more nervous as he responded," Um, well - you've actually been out for two days." I stepped away from his chest finally and turned to face him slowly so I didn't fall, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. Wow he sure was tall. 

"Two days?" I asked, my voice cracking. He nodded apologetically. 

"What-what time is it?" I asked, trying to orient myself. 

" 11:16" my hand flew up to pinch the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut. Fuck, I'd missed school twice and I'd had a paper due! "What's wrong?" Donnie asked a bit frantically. I opened my eyes and I looked up at him again.

" Nothing, it's fine. I've just missed a deadline for a paper at school." I said. And he did the most unexpected thing. He started to laugh. At first it was just sort of a chuckle, but once he saw my bewildered expression he doubled over in fits of laughter. And I just stood there confused, staring at him until he finally stopped.

He said, " You're worried about homework after what happened to you? We're more alike than I thought." I blushed, embarrassed and laughed, looking down and rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. I looked back at him.

" Will you walk me home ?"I blurted. He froze for a minute, surprised I'm sure at my abrupt request and then he nodded quickly like he was expecting me to retract my offer. I smiled at him, honestly relieved. I was legitimately terrified of going out there alone at night again plus with how well my balance was working out I might need the help just walking. I turned, beckoning him with my hand. I heard him say 'one sec' to me so I stopped in the living room and glanced around, seeing their relatively normal decor , the couch, TV, etc. And the kitchen to my other side. Donnie came back with a large staff, and I nodded at him as he put it on his back, figuring that was his weapon from earlier when the guys saved me. When I got to what I assumed was their front door I stopped, trying to figure out how I would get over the subway turnstile thingy without going all unsteady and dizzy again. And then I felt myself getting quite literally, swept off my feet, as Donnie swung me up into his arms. I let out a surprised squeak as he leapt over the turnstile. He gently set me down again after we were over it, mumbling about how he didn't think I could get over it with my dizziness. I watched the heat creep into his neck, lighting his face up with his embarrassment. I smiled as well as I could through my own nerves and started walking _very_ slowly. I stopped abruptly as I realized where we were. The sewer??? 

I turned to Don confused and said, "Um, Don, I don't really know my way around down here..." He seemed like he was searching for a way to figure this out when I realized," Can you take me back to where you found me? I can get home from there." I shivered, afraid of going back, but holding onto the fact that I would have protection. Donnie nodded at me, looking vaguely worried, I'm sure because of my shudder. We got out of the sewers at the first manhole and Donnie told me we needed to get to the rooftops so he wouldn't be seen. I nodded in understanding but I had no idea how I would get there and I told him as much. So we came up with a solution that left both of us nervous...he would have to carry me home. At first it was blushy and awkward on his part, and tense and awkward on mine but after about half an hour I was rather enjoying it. I mean, he looked different enough from a human man for me to not be so scared of him after almost getting raped, and he seemed to be pretty intent on protecting me. I honestly needed that security right now. I could feel his arms flex every time he leaped to the next rooftop, he was trying to keep from jostling me and that helped too because it showed me that he was physically strong as well as mentally. And my face was about 4 inches from his the whole time. So I could stare at him really easily and gauge his intentions, he had some expressive eyes, they were reddish brown and quite handsome really. We made it to the alleyway and I directed him a block over to my apartment rooftop nervously. He carried me down to my window on the fire escape and I pulled it open when he set me down. 

I stepped inside and walked over to my bed, setting my books down on it and turning back around to see Donnie with one foot over my windowsill, about to leave. "Donatello whatever your last name is, get back here right now!" I yelled, marching over to him and grabbing one of his bandana straps. He froze and turned slowly around to face me. "Get in here." I said, pulling him into my room. 

"W-well I figured you didn't need me anymore-" 

I cut him off, "You saved me from getting _raped_ , and as if that wasn't enough you went and patched me up, kept my books safe, carried me all the way home, and comforted me while I cried earlier and you think I'm letting you get away without getting your phone number?" I gave him a small grin and shook my head. 

He blushed and stuttered,"B-but I'm a-" here I stopped him again, guessing that he was going to point out that he was a mutant turtle.

I said,"You're what Don? My savior? Someone who makes me feel safe? Smart? Considerate? Strong?" I rattled off, with my hand over his mouth, feeling his face heat up with every word I said. I knew my face must have looked similar, I wasn’t one for speeches like this, but something about this turtle made me feel bold. I moved my hand and held it out, he understood after a moment and handed me a turtle communicator thing and I figured it worked like a phone so I clicked it on and sure enough it did. I entered my number and typed (Y/N) next to it. Then I slipped it back into his large palm. "Feel free to text me, okay Donnie?" I said smiling softly at his dumbfounded expression. I bounced up onto my tiptoes, grabbing his arm for balance, and kissed his cheek in gratitude. "Oh, and you can call me (N/N) if you like. Bye Donatello." I said and waved at him, as he began to move towards the window again. I got into my bed and curled up under the covers just as I saw him leap out of my room, and into the night. I smiled sleepily and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Aftermath and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute moments with Donnie, followed by minor angst. Next chapter will be all comfort and cuteness!

The next morning I was a mess. I hadn't taken a shower or eaten in two days and my alarm for school hadn't gone off to top it all off. I groaned when I woke up, reaching up to silence the buzzing of my phone. I pulled it off my nightstand and opened the text I'd just gotten. And I bolted up as soon as I realized who it was from, regretting that immediately when my vision swam. I waited for it to stop and then looked at the text. Donnie! He'd actually texted me. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up from bed while reading it. It said _hi (N/N), it's donnie. good morning, just wanted to check in and make sure you were still okay :)_ I could barely contain my ear splitting smile. My stomach rumbled, making it clear that I needed to eat something, and soon. So I stumbled my way to the kitchen rather unsteadily, my hair sticking up at all angles, my phone in hand, my head pounding. I checked the time and the date since I'd been out of commission for so long. Oh hey, wait a minute it’s Monday! I don't have to go to school after all, which was good, since I don't think I could handle all of that just yet. I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and made a quick batch of scrambled eggs. I scarfed it down nearly immediately, burning my tongue a bit on the eggs. I was starving, well then again I hadn't eaten in days. I texted Donnie back after I got my stomach to shut up. _G'morning Donnie!_ I said simply.

And then I undressed for a shower, I threw my clothes into the trash. Honestly, I never wanted to wear that particular outfit again. I turned the water to as hot as I could bear and scrubbed my skin so hard it stung. I didn't even care, I had to get that disgusting feeling of _that man’s_ touch off of me. When I was finished I stared at myself in the mirror, taking stock of the full extent of my wounds. I unwrapped everything because I had to take a shower, and I couldn't manage to get any of the gauze back on by myself since I was trying to do it one handed. I had the lip cut, the nasty forehead bruise, my wrist had crescent shaped fingernail cuts, my knees were raw, a few of my knuckles were busted open, and I could see some faint bruising on my wrists. I ripped my gaze from the mirror and forced myself to get dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a slightly over-sized Queen shirt. I brushed my teeth about 12 times, shuddering at the memory of that guy in the alley kissing me. Then I brushed my hair until it was vaguely acceptable and I sat down to finish that paper. I finished it within the hour since I only had to write the last paragraph and then revise it. I’d figure out how to talk my professor into letting me turn it in late later. I found myself getting lost in thought, about everything that had happened. Thinking about the turtles, and well to Donnie, he was such a surprising person. I never expected to meet him, or any of them. I really wanted to get to know more about them. I realized that I was holding my phone, and I had the text from Donnie open. I smiled down at it, and decided to call him. After a few moments he picked up, I heard scrambling and boom followed by a very shaky Donnie voice saying,

" H-hello?"

I giggled and said "Hiya Donnie! His voice immediately comforted me. "What was all that noise?" He gave a surprised sort of chuckle at my greeting.

"Hey (N/N), I messed up an experiment is all." 

"Oh, are you okay?" I blurted worriedly. 

He responded," Yeah, I'm good. Although my lab table may or may not have black scorch marks on it now."

I laughed at that and then said," Hey Don?"

"Yeah?" He answered a bit hesitantly.

" So the thing is I'm realllllly bored so I was wondering if you'd mind terribly if I asked to come back to the lair?.." I asked pausing for a moment, and then blurting, "Pretty please?" 

He laughed," Of course you can come, can you get back here by yourself?" He asked really enthusiastically at the beginning but then seemed to curb his enthusiasm at the end like he was embarrassed.

My hands got clammy and shaky at the thought and I answered nearly inaudibly, "Well, um...not exactly...can you um..." 

He chuckled and said,"Be there in twenty?" I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Yes! See you soon Donnie!" And I hung up and bolted to my room as fast as I could manage. Shoot, shoot, shoot. I gotta get dressed in an actual outfit. I slid into the bathroom and applied some standard makeup and tried to do something with my hair. I finally got it so that it looked casually messy, but cute-ish. I went back to my room, and flung open my closet. Searching for something to wear. I tried on about five shirts before I decided on a random band shirt I had, some black ripped jeans, and threw an over-sized green and black flannel over it. So casual, but sort’ve punk was basically how I looked. I frowned at myself in the mirror. Most of my wounds were clearly visible, and they just reminded me of everything I was trying to forget. I went and sat on my bed, trying to wipe that image from my mind, when I heard a tap on my window. I looked up and my face broke into a grin as I bounced over to the window. Thank goodness! I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts anymore. I popped it open and he mumbled a bit quietly as he took in my appearance.

"H-hi (N/N)"

"Hey Donnie" I grinned at him. I stepped up into the window frame as Don moved back so I could fit onto the fire escape. I stepped out and looked up at him as it clicked that it was broad daylight and I had a mutant turtle on my fire escape! I glanced around worriedly, " Hey Don i just realized, um how'd you get here if it's daytime right now?" 

"Don't worry, the roofs work just as well, I just have to be a bit more careful." He smiled with that freaking adorable gap at me and I didn't know how I stopped myself from melting into a puddle, but somehow I did. And I reached out towards him.

"Let’s go then Donnie!" And he picked me up rather delicately and bounded off. We got to the lair in about twenty minutes, just as long as it'd taken him to get to me. I have to admit I was kinda disappointed when he set me down just over the turnstile, but I was about to get to spend time with him so I guess it's okay. Mikey was on the couch when we got there playing video games. He paused it as soon as he caught sight of Donnie and I.

He shouted,"Hey little dudette!" 

"Little?" I asked indignantly as he ran over and glomped me again. "Hey Mikey." I gasped out as he picked me up and squeezed the breath out of me. I mouthed help over his shoulder at Donnie, who chuckled quietly and did nothing at all to save me. I punched his shoulder lightly once Mikey put me down, hissing when I remembered that my knuckles were broken open. "Gee,thanks for all the help Don'' I told him sarcastically, trying to cover up all the hissing in pain I'd just done. He only laughed again and shook his head. I figured out from Mikey's mile a minute talking that Raph was in the dojo training and Leo was holed up in his room watching a Space Heroes dvd. I finally managed to get a word in with Mikey when he stopped to breathe and I said, "Thanks Mikey, I've gotta get Donnie over here to help me re-wrap my woulds alright?" Mikey nodded enthusiastically responding,

" I'll go get pizza for later dudette!" I nodded and grabbed Donnie's hand, dragging him past Mikey to the lab. I glanced over my shoulder at Don's flustered face and caught Mikey skateboarding out of the sewers. For pizza I assumed. Once we got there Donnie's door swung shut and he started bustling about collecting stuff. 

"Don, watcha doin'?" I asked curiously. 

"Getting gauze and stuff to fix you." He said, his voice muffled from the table he was leaning under. 

I giggled and said,"Donnie, I didn't come over here so you could patch me up. Don't worry I'm fine." I smiled at him as he turned and paused what he was doing.

"Well first, no you’re not. Those wounds are still pretty fresh so I’m going to bandage them anyways. And secondly, why'd you tell Mikey if you didn’t want me to patch you up?" He trailed off confused. 

" So we could escape of course!" I told him. 

He blushed a bit and mumbled a little surprised,"You mean you a-actually want to spend time with m-me?" 

I nodded and responded a bit bluntly,"course I do Donnie." Before giving him a small smile. He gave me his cute gap tooth grin back and seemed a bit flustered as he brought the bandages over to a table, sitting in a chair in front of it. I trailed after him, turning and hoisting myself up and onto the edge of the table next to him. 

" I can't believe Mikey called me little. I mean, I'm not _that_ small. I’m older than him for goodness sake." I mumbled, half to myself. Donnie looked like he was trying to keep in a laugh as he gingerly grabbed my hand and began re-wrapping my knuckles. I raised my eyebrow at him and grumbled,"What?" He let out his laugh, losing his grip on my hand and letting the bandage unravel.

He snickered,"Um, have you seen yourself? You're kinda miniature." 

I scowled and crossed my arms, muttering, "I am not, you’re all just big!" Donnie gave me a look, that said really? And he lifted his hand and held it out in front of mine. I looked back at him confused. He grabbed my wrist gently, and even then I had to try very hard not to flinch away from him. It reminded me of the alley, I shut my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. Then I opened them to see our hands palm to palm, a weird parallel of wrapped knuckles though his were for combat and mine for the aftermath. His face got a dusting of pink as he did it, which actually helped distract me from the recollection of the alleyway. It clicked what he was trying to do, I could tell just by the difference in the size of our hands. He was proving that I was small. I let out a surprised laugh and met his eyes. 

"I'm still not accepting it." I said stubbornly, sticking my tongue out at him. He grinned slowly realizing that I was just messing with him, and stood up from his chair. I leaped down from the counter, grinning when I didn't get dizzy from the impact. He was standing just in front of me, my argument lost substantial ground when I had to tilt my head back to look up at his face. 

He chuckled and said,"See, your head comes barely to the middle of my chest." 

I suppressed a smile and said, "Nope, you’re just really tall, so that’s a biased measurement." 

He looked puzzled for a moment before announcing,"Well I'm gonna convince you." I looked up at him lifting an eyebrow. His mouth settled in a nervous smile and he looked like he was going to change his mind, but instead he reached out, opening his arms to me carefully. Leaving them in the air for a moment, outstretched, but giving me plenty of time to stop him if I was uncomfortable. I met his eyes, nodding softly, and he brought them up around me. I could feel a sort of tingly, lovely feeling where he touched me. 

I breathed in shakily, asking,"Um D-donnie how does this p-prove anyt-thing?"

He seemed to tense before responding hesitantly,"T-try putting your a-a-arms around m-me" I did what he said, becoming more and more embarrassed by the minute trying to realize what he was getting at. His big arms could wrap around me entirely with ease, heck they even overlapped. But my arms couldn't even reach all the way around his shell. Then he lifted me up, my arms slipping from around his waist, bringing me to his face level and hugging me to him a little shakily. I put my arms around his shoulders nervously and realized my feet weren't touching the ground. They weren't even close. He just _had_ to fully prove his point by picking me up like this, effortlessly. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, this felt lovely. Why did it feel so lovely? Donnie set me down a moment later, and his cheeks bloomed with red, mirroring the heat I felt in my own.

"Okay, so maybe I am small..." I admitted. Donnie burst into unrestrained laughter at me, breaking the awkward tension. 

And managed to get out,"Ya think?" I blushed a bit harder and I made a decision. I liked him, I probably liked him a lot more than I should actually. 

Then I heard a voice shouting,interrupting my thoughts, "Guys, I came to visit! Anyone home?" Donnie's eyes widened and he turned red before he started walking towards the door of the lab. I hurried after him, coming even with him as he reached the door. "Donnie?" I asked, confused about why he had immediately gone towards whoever's voice it was. He glanced down at me as he reached out towards the door and he stuttered,"It's A-April" This only managed to confuse me more as Donnie opened the door and brought a redheaded girl into my view. She was wearing a yellow top with the number 5 on it and jean shorts with black tights underneath, her red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. 

Donnie’s face took on a dopey look. "H-hi April!" He squeaked out. I glanced back and forth at the two of them, noted how Don made no move to introduce me. Like he'd forgotten I was even there and it clicked. The way he was looking at her, he had a crush on _her._ I couldn't even stop myself from scowling down at the floor. _Of course_ he liked someone else, as soon as I'd made up my mind, of freaking course. I felt my eyes start to tear up and I blinked hard, still glaring down at my feet. I barely knew him, I reasoned in my head. But my heart screamed that it didn't matter, he just _felt_ instinctively right. No. I decided, she hadn't won him yet. I was going to trust my instincts here. I looked up at her, steeling myself. I still had a chance and I didn't back down easily.

I reached out my hand, startling Don from his dopey trance and practically purred,"Hi _April_ , it's nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N)." throwing all of my poise and charm into it. I had a figurative hair flipping moment in my head, fabulously I might add.

April looked a bit taken aback at my greeting for a moment before she recovered and responded," Um, hi. How do you know the turtles? " while shaking my offered hand. I mentally cursed as I realized she had an inch or two on my height wize. I smiled though, not letting on about my dislike for her and looked over at Donnie, who was(finally) looking at me like I existed again.

"Donnie, you wanna explain?" I asked him, trying not to wince at the memory.

"S-sure, um Mikey, Leo, Raph and I were on patrol a few nights ago and we heard her screaming from an alleyway. We saved her from some purple dragon gang members." here Donnie paused looking at me apologetically when he asked,"Bella, are you okay with me telling her about..." He trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. I shifted my weight back and forth uncomfortably as what he meant sunk in. My arms flew up to wrap around myself immediately and I stiffened. He was talking about how they'd almost raped me.

I met his eyes, and almost whispered,"Go ahead Don. I-I'm just gonna go sit down in the lab though." I turned and stumbled unsteadily back through the doorway, before sinking down into the chair Donnie had been sitting in earlier. _Fuck!_ How was I supposed to be fighting for Don when I was still so broken up about the...... _thing_ that had almost happened in the alleyway? My eyes started to tear up and I swiped at them almost angrily. _I will not cry!_ Not right now. I will not show anymore weakness. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I breathed in and out deeply, blinking hard. I just had to keep it together for a little bit longer. I shot up from my chair, striding out the door and trying to keep it from looking like I was running away. I startled Donnie and April from their conversation. I was too focused on keeping it together to even hear what they had been saying. "Donnie, I think I'm just gonna go home now." I said more weakly than I would've liked over my shoulder as I walked past them. I waved, trying to act normally as I could. 

Donnie started after me in what seemed like an impulsive manner, saying, "A-are you sure? Do you want me to walk you home?" I stopped at the doorway turnstile and shook my head, not turning around to look at him. 

"No, I'll be okay Don." I said, struggling to be audible. I jumped over the turnstile, very badly. And my head started to spin again, I gritted my teeth and forced my feet forward in a straight line. I had to get out of here. My head stopped spinning by the time I got to the ladder underneath the manhole. I climbed up as quickly as I could manage. And shoved it off with all my strength. Then I got out of there and dropped it back with a lot of effort on my part. I took at least an hour to get home without Donnie. When I got there I thanked god that I'd remembered my key and collapsed onto my bed. It was only then that I let myself break. I cried and cried, until my throat was raw, my eyes were red and puffy, my face was streaked with tears, and my hair was sticking to my damp cheeks. I curled up in a ball and let myself collapse into my misery and hurt. I hated April and the fact that Donnie was half in love with her already. And I hated that I was so weak, that I had to leave because I was so upset about what had almost _happened_ in that alley. I hated the men in that alleyway. And I hated that every time my wounds twinged in pain I was reminded of what I was too weak to stop on my own.


	4. Comfort and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, confessions, first kiss, Donnie comforts you

I had been crying for a while when I heard a quiet knock. I jerked immediately out of the curled up ball I was in, startled by the noise, and was met with the sight of a turtle, crouched just outside my window. And to make matters worse, it was Donatello himself. I froze, staring at him in shock. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed as he looked at my disheveled form. I wasn't sure if it was confusion or worry. He opened the window, stepping into my room as I sat up, shaking my head no to stop him. "Don, g-go away please." I said quietly, hearing my voice crack. I winced as I pushed myself up with my hand, my wrist cuts were aching. 

Donnie shook his head right back at me and said firmly, " No, I came because you seemed off when you left. And now...now you're crying. What's wrong?" I looked up at him from my seated position on the bed, a little surprised at how firm he sounded. And I felt a few more tears escape. I stared at him for a moment longer before he stepped towards me and a broken sob slipped out of my mouth. Donnie came to me quickly and I reached out to him, hardly caring anymore if he saw me crying. 

"D-donnie" I sobbed out. He kneeled in front of my bed and reached for my outstretched hand, squeezing it gently. 

"It's okay. Whatever it is, I swear it's okay." He said, trying to comfort me. 

I met his eyes again and my body shuddered with another sob, "D-don, can you just hold me and not ask me what’s wrong right now?" I blurted, hoping with my whole being that he would say yes. I _needed_ him to. His eyes softened at my question and he reached out towards me slowly, still new to physical contact from a human. I pulled him towards me, settling him on my bed. I crawled onto his lap, and buried my face in his shoulder as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. 

I sobbed into his neck, as he whispered into my ear,"It's alright, don't worry. You're okay (N/N)" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck, pulling myself closer to him, seeking comfort

I don't know when I stopped sobbing or when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I opened my eyes to his plastron against my cheek. I felt the red seeping into my face as I realized what must've happened. I must've fallen asleep from crying and Donnie must've passed out at some point too. I was against his chest with his arms still around me, our legs tangled together. I tilted my head up nervously, my heart pounding in my chest. I looked up at his face and sighed, almost relieved to find him asleep. I relaxed, letting myself bask in his warmth. This was _lovely. He_ was lovely. I reached up and touched his cheek lightly, tracing the edge of his mask. It really was a pretty color, but I wonder...does he look different with it off? I shifted myself fractionally upwards in his arms and then froze, checking for any sign that he was waking. When I checked carefully and made sure he wasn't I moved a little more, and immediately stopped when I heard a sigh and felt his arms tighten a little. I tilted my face up to see him apprehensively, relieved when I saw that his eyes were still shut. He must've just been moving in his sleep. I reached my hands behind his head to untie the mask now that I was close enough. I fumbled with the knot and just as I got it and saw the mask slip down from his face to around his neck, my eyes were met with his (freaking adorable might I add) auburn ones. All I could do was stare at him. He was really really _cute._ That's all my brain would compute. His eyes were more...I didn't even know how to describe it, unshielded, vulnerable? I just _really_ liked him without the mask. He made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a gasp,and it clicked. I was in _his_ arms, in _my_ bed, and _really_ close to his face with my hands around his neck. 

I felt the blood flood into my own cheeks and I let go of his mask quickly, stuttering, "I-i-i um, I just m-meant to, y-your mask, and I was erm." I realized my sentence was nearly incoherent but I couldn't get much else out at the moment. I shifted in his arms, hiding my face in the top of his shell. As soon as I moved his arms sprung open like he'd just realized they were around me. I looked back up at him, immediately missing their warmth and comfort. And blurted," N-no! Y-you're fine." As I grabbed his arms and pulled them around me again impulsively. Then I froze again, realizing what I'd just done, I couldn’t even look at him. 

I felt rather than heard him gulp and then he stuttered out, "H-how long have y-you been aw-wake?" I chanced a glance up at him so I could gauge his expression. He had a nervous, vaguely expectant look on his face as he looked down at me. 

I answered without even thinking," A few minutes... I-i wanted to see y-you without y-your mask." The look on his face had me answering without any hesitation, especially since he hadn't put back on his mask yet. He seemed tense, I realized as I looked at him. Why? Because I was flush against him? Because I'd taken his mask off? 

His response brought me out of my thoughts when he stammered," And what d-do you t-think?" I realized suddenly, he was tense because he was a mutant and he thought I would potentially react negatively to his appearance without his mask. I couldn't stop the giggle that came from my mouth. He was so clueless! The giggle turned into a laugh as I saw his expression turn even more bashful and confused. 

When I finally got myself under control again I blurted my answer before I could think it through, " Don, you really think I would've cried while you held me twice now, let you carry me home and to the lair, kissed your cheek, given you my number, let you hug me, and now woken up in your arms if I cared that you're a mutant?" His eyes widened as I listed things off and I watched as my facts nudged him into a hesitant realization of the truth. His arms tightened around me as what I said sunk in, as if he was checking to see if I really was in his arms. After a few moments my favorite gap toothed grin crept across his face. His eyes shone with half wonder, half relief at me. "There's that smile." I mumbled, letting a soft smile out at him. He stared down at me for the longest time, and I stared back. I could almost see his mind working on something, I just didn't know what. But I could tell, his big brown eyes held a conflict inside them and I was aching to figure it out. Then he spoke again, and he asked something that threw me completely off guard. 

"(Y/N)... why were you crying last night?" His question hit me with a pang, yanking me back to cruel reality from my lovely little bubble of perfection. I pulled back, uncomfortable now with the intimacy of our positions and shifted so I was sitting on the bed next to him. If I had stayed that close to him he would've been able to take apart my expression when I tried to answer his question. And I didn't feel solid enough to handle that scrutiny without letting him see the full amount of chaotic pain and hate and fear raging inside of me. I hugged myself and slowly raised my gaze to his, my mouth deepening into a frown. I _might_ be able to explain the _alleyway_ to him, but _April? What am i gonna say?_ I couldn't just tell him that I pretty much hated her because he was halfway in love with her. He wouldn't ever like me back if I did that. I didn't want to hurt him, but I did want to fight for him. If he chose _her_ instead of me then I would leave him to be happy, but I just didn't want to think about the possibility. And I was crying because I really really liked him and I thought I wasn't good enough for someone like him. I mean after what happened we'd have to move really slow because I was honestly terrified of how I'd react to everything. Who in their right mind would even consider liking a girl like that? And to top it off he already liked someone else. It's not hard to figure out the math from that. But even so, is it bad to want happiness for yourself? To want to fight for something like this? 

I was broken out of my thoughts by Donnie sitting up abruptly and leaning towards me saying, "No, it's not bad _._ Of course it's alright, please stop crying. It's okay, I understand. I don't understand why it's me, but I get it. Don't worry. And don't you _ever_ say you're not good enough. (Y/N) please don't cry, and especially not over me." He pulled me to him and started wiping my tears away with his big green hands as he spoke, worry and surprise written across his face. I tensed in his arms as I realized what a complete and utter _idiot_ I was. I'd said all of that, every freaking word, _out loud._ And I'd started to cry without realizing it. I stared at him, my eyes wide, bracing myself for whatever reaction he would have once I could stop crying. I pulled back, wiping at my eyes and sniffling. 

"A-and?" I managed to stammer. He looked lost so I tried to clarify, " ab-bout me l-liking you?" His face flooded with color and comprehension. 

"I-I think-" he started, "I'm just in shock. I mean, _you_ like _me?_ A-april already turned me down when I asked her out, p-probably because i...well I'm a mutant. And human girls, they just don't find me attractive. And I can't b-blame them. It was stupid of me" Here I tried to cut him off to tell him that was ridiculous, but he shushed me. "Let me get this out okay?" He said and continued his little speech. " hearing you say that y-you like me, and that you amazingly want to fight for someone like _me_ is...it's just...wow. I don't even know if I believe it yet. And on top of that, how could you think you're not good enough for me? Firstly, you almost got _raped,_ I fully understand why you'd have trouble with affection. And you- you're beautiful and sweet and delicate and intelligent and kind and so much more than I could ever deserve and I just can't even understand why you would fall for me-" I had to cut him off at this point. I just couldn't stand him talking about himself like he wasn't enough, because he was absolutely _perfect._ I made a decision, I was going to try right now to see if I could be with him physically. I lurched forward onto my knees,grasping his shoulders and steeling myself. I pressed my mouth against his, effectively cutting him off. I felt him freeze in what I'm pretty sure was shock and I kept kissing him, slowly, softly, willing him to react as I eased myself into kissing him. His mouth softened after a few moments and he came back to himself. He kissed me back, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek gently and kissing me hesitantly, like he was unsure of himself or possibly me. I mean I'd only just told him I wasn't sure if I'd be okay with affection so soon.Then it dawned on me, this was probably his first kiss! I'm just wagering a guess that turtle mutants don't have much time to make out with random girls. I smiled against his mouth, I couldn't believe how much different this felt than the terrible forced kiss I had been smothered with in the alleyway. I liked this, I could accept kisses from Donnie almost easily. He was so much different, gentler and more caring about it. I pulled back after a minute or two to catch my breath, grinning so wide my cheeks were starting to ache.

"Donnie, I'm falling in love with you. I _want_ to be with you. It’s also pretty clear that we both have our own insecurities, and I want to help you deal with yours...and I’m hoping you’ll help me deal with mine. So will you please be my boyfriend?" I breathed out in a rush before I could get embarrassed. He looked awestruck. I let a goofy grin takeover my face and murmured ,"So is that a yes?..." He burst into surprised laughter. He brought his arms up around me, taking care so I realized what he was about to do, and pulling me against him. 

"Yes (N/N), yes it is." He said through his laughter. I buried my face in his shoulder, grinning ecstatically. He said yes! I crowed with joy in my mind. It was so _easy_ to be with him, I was hardly reminded of the alleyway around him. He emanates the feelings of love and safety. I was practically floating with happiness, and then I realized something. Donnie had stayed here _all night._ What would his brothers think?! 

I pulled away from Don quickly, meeting his startled eyes and I said in a rush, " Don, we've got to get you home. You've been here all night. You're brothers are probably really worried." I could almost see the realization dawning on him. He nodded rapidly at me and scooped me into his arms as he stood. I squeaked in shock and I heard him chuckle. I hit his shoulder lightly for laughing at my shock as he set my feet on the floor again. Then I announced immediately before he could ninja leap out of my room," Donnie, don't you dare leave without me. I'm coming, just...let me change." I said, looking down to see that I was still in my outfit from yesterday, although it was considerably more rumpled. He gave me a crooked smile and nodded, pulling his mask back up to its proper place. I grinned in response and darted to the bathroom. I finger combed through my hair, getting it to soften into a only slightly messy look again. I brushed my teeth and fixed my makeup. I called out to Donnie as I finished up,"Hey Don, can you pick something for me to wear?" 

"Um, okay?" I heard him yell back uncertainty ringing through his answer. I giggled to myself as I heard the closet door slide open. I finished off my mascara and wandered back to my room. Donnie was still ruffling through my closet. I waited a few minutes, leaning on the bottom edge of my bed. And then Don turned to me, grinning cutely and thrusting the clothes in his hands towards me. I laughed and took them, looking at what he'd chosen. A pair of my black jeans and a dark purple top with shoulder cutouts.

I smiled, "Ya know Don, you're not half bad at picking clothes out." I told him. " I went to the bathroom and pulled off my dirty clothes, throwing them in the hamper and then pulled on the outfit. I tried to do up the zipper on the top, and gave up after a few minutes. "Hey Don, can you c'mere for a sec?" I called. He appeared next to me a few moments later. He blushed at the sight of me.

"Y-you look l-lovely." He stammered. 

I smiled and turned saying,"Thanks Donnie, now would you help me zip this? " I looked over my shoulder after a second or two of silence from him and I found him frozen and beet red. It clicked why he was like that when I realized the zipper, when open, showed the back of my bra. I flushed slightly myself and asked quietly,"Don?" He twitched out of his trance. "The zipper?" I reminded him. He bit his lip and nodded, stepping closer and starting on the zipper. I felt his hands brush my lower back and I shivered involuntarily, letting out a whimper. I hadn't realized how much it would make me think about what had almost happened. Just having his hands brush my bare lower back made me scared. I didn't realize I'd closed my eyes and that I was trembling with my fists clenched until I heard him. 

He must've moved in front of me because that's where his voice came from and he said softly,"(N/N), it's okay. It's just me. You _know_ that I'd _never_ do anything like that to you don't you?" I opened my eyes, terror flashing in them, and found his earnest ones, he was kneeling in front of me, so he was at my level. Probably because he thought it'd be more comforting if he wasn't towering over me all imposingly. I puffed out a sort’ve laugh at this and stopped shaking.

"Yes, yes I know that Donnie. You're safe." I answered him, speaking half to myself and half to him. He let a smile break across his face at my answer. And he looked at me, his eyes warning me that he was about to do something so that I wouldn't freak out. He stood and enveloped me in his arms, placing a soft kiss on the top of my hair. I carefully wrapped my arms around him too, relaxing into his embrace. This was okay, Donnie knew how to handle me when I got scared. I could do this, with him. I leaned back in his arms after a few moments, smiling gently at him. He got an expression on his face that I couldn't quite understand as he looked down at me and my smile turned into a quizzical look. 

My silent question was answered a moment later when he said quietly," C-can I um...try kissing you? Or is this a b-bad moment to ask that?..." 

I bit my lip, nerves screaming at me, and decided,"Yes, you can kiss me Don. I-it might help actually. To remind me that y-you're different." He nodded, smiling. Though I wasn't sure if it was about my answer or just because I'd said he could kiss me. He took one of his hands off my waist and slid his fingertips softly underneath my chin, tilting my face up towards him. He leaned down towards me and I rocked up onto my tiptoes to help compensate for the height difference. Our lips met halfway and my eyes fluttered shut. He kissed me delicately, his hand slipping further around my jaw and cheek, his fingers resting around my ear. I breathed in through my nose, taking in the scent of him. He smelled good, like coffee and faintly like fire, probably from his explosions when he experiments. I didn't realize as I was doing it, but as I breathed him in I pressed further against him, kissing him with just a little more pressure. His mouth feels so _good._ I reached up and wrapped my arms as far as I could reach around his shoulders and neck. Showing him that he wasn't scaring me. I felt his grin against my lips and his arm tightened around me, pressing me closer to him and lifting my feet off the ground slightly. I let out a breathless laugh against his mouth and pulled away, moving only fractionally to catch my breath.

He shifted and went to set me down and I blurted,"No, I'm not finished yet!" In an almost whine. He stopped, his eye-ridges flying up, surprised, and I leaned forward again before I lost my nerve. He kissed me back immediately, with less restraint. He nipped at my lower lip gently, like he was testing it out and I couldn't hold back a low moan against his mouth. I pressed myself more firmly against him, tightening my arms around his neck. And suddenly it was like he couldn't hold back, my reaction had made him drop all of his inhibitions or something. His hand tangled into my hair, angling my head so the kiss was deeper and his mouth became more insistent. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip and pressed hot, firm kisses to my lips in between. He pulled back after what seemed like forever and leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing hard. 

I gave him a slightly tired smile and he flushed, and stuttered"S-sorry I j-just...i-i mean i...you're just so b-beautiful." In explanation, I'm sure, for why he'd started kissing me so hard. 

I giggled softly, him turning even more red, " It's alright Donnie...i um k-kinda liked it."I mumbled vaguely embarrassed, and I added," And t-thanks, you can go right ahead and be affectionate whenever you want. It actually helps more than you would think." Donnie grinned ecstatically at me, nodded vigorously, and finished zipping up my top. Then he scooped me into his arms and bounded out of my apartment. We made it to the lair a short while later and Donnie set me down after the turnstile as usual. This time though, I reached out for his hand and he blushed slightly as he accepted mine into his. I grinned widely and looked around the lair for the others as Donnie started to pull me forward.

He took me to an area of the lair with rice paper doors and I heard grunting and thuds behind them. Don pulled the doors open and I saw that it was a Japanese style fighting dojo. Raph and Mikey were paired off in the center, the fight seemed to be only hand to hand because their weapons were missing. Leo was sitting to the side of the center fighting area watching with a rat mutant man whom I'm assuming is Donnie's father. He told me about all of this earlier, but I hadn't met Splinter yet. There was also a huge tree growing on one side of the dojo. It was absolutely amazing to see in person compared to just hearing about it from Don. After looking at my surroundings I immediately decided to walk towards Master Splinter. He was Donnie's father and the elder here, I needed to greet him first in order to be respectful. I let go of Donnie's hand as I stopped in front of him, folding both my hands in front of me and bowing respectfully. I said, "Hello Master Splinter, I'm (Y/N) and I owe your sons my life. I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am for that. Thank you for raising them as you have." I heard the fight behind me stop halfway through my words and now that I've stopped speaking the dojo is silent for a moment. 

Master Splinter spoke," Stand child." He started and I straightened up as he continued, " You are welcome in my home. It is lovely to meet the woman my boys have been speaking of lately." Was it my imagination or did his gaze linger on Donnie more than the others when he said that last part? 

I smiled at him and replied,"Thank you Master Splinter. I would also like to apologize for Donatello's absence. It was my fault, so please don't get him in trouble. I will try to refrain from doing something like this again." I said respectfully, trying to get Donnie out of whatever punishment Splinter had planned for him. I heard a bark of laughter behind me and I twisted to see who it was, and I saw Raph was trying to contain his laughter. "What?" I blurted, confused, glancing from Donnie's slightly red face to Leo and Mikey with shocked looks on their faces and back to Raph. And Raph couldn't hold it in anymore and he started to laugh hysterically. 

"You mean you're the reason the bookworm was gone all night?" He said through his laughter. And then he took a few steps forward and clapped Don on the back or erm-shell I guess and added,"Congrats bro, I didn't think you had it in you!" Donnie blushed even darker and what Raph was insinuating dawned on me. He thought that Don and I had had _sex_! I turned scarlet and stepped towards Raph. I reached out, and slapped him across the face.

"Raphael Hamato, how dare you insinuate that I'd do something like _that_ so quickly after I've met Donnie! _"_ I hissed at Raph's taken aback expression before adding,"And another thing! Donnie most certainly does have it in him! And I'd give him the time of day way before I'd even glance in your direction you rude, egotistical pig!" I huffed, finishing my rant and glancing over all of their expressions. Raphael looked more shocked and slightly impressed than anything else, Leo looked like he enjoyed me yelling at Raph, Mikey was giggling into his palm and saying,"Dude, she told you!" And Donnie, Donnie seemed to be struggling between awe and embarrassment. I turned back to master Splinter, meeting his eyes and freezing awkwardly,"Ah, M-Master Splinter, I didn’t mean to interrupt your practice and I know that wasn’t the best first impression. I think I should go now, I’m very sorry to be so much trouble." I said and bowed slightly before he nodded at me.

“ It is alright child, we can all let our tempers get the best of us.” he looked from me to Raphael and gestured at me to leave. I strode out of the room still fuming. A few moments later I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled on them, fully prepared to snap at whoever it was, until I realized it was a very flustered looking Donnie. I shut my mouth, choking back any rude comment I'd had and I just looked at him, trying to smother my anger. He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the lab, I let him. He stopped in the middle of his lab, having pulled the door shut as we came in. I stood there rigidly, glaring at the floor.

" D-did you really mean all of that?" He mumbled at me. 

"Yes, I'm not a slut. And I don't like being thought of as one." I said through clenched teeth, trying to not yell at him. 

Donnie interrupted my thoughts, saying,"N-no, i know that. I m-meant about giving me the t-time of day and n-not Raph." I looked up at him, caught off guard and nodded immediately as I met his eyes. 

"Of course I do Donnie. I mean you are my boyfriend now. And besides, Raph can be a jerk sometimes." He smiled wide at my answer and pulled me close. 

“Good. I want you to only be mine." He mumbled into my hair. I smiled at his admission, feeling the anger melt out of me, and leaned back a little, looking up at him. "As long as you're all mine Don." I murmured back before grabbing the top of his plastron, tugging him down towards me and pushing up onto my tiptoes to press my lips against his. I kissed him briefly, pulling away and smiling softly at him. He smiled back with a dreamy look in his eyes and pecked the tip of my nose cutely. I giggled and then my stomach growled obnoxiously. I looked down at it remembering I hadn't even had breakfast yet and last night my crying fit had made me miss dinner too. "Um Don, do you possibly have any breakfast?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. He laughed and nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. 

He plopped me down into a kitchen chair and announced, "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec." I nodded, smiling and let him wander off into the kitchen in search of food. He came padding back into the room with two bowls and a satisfied smile on his face a few minutes later. He was about to set one down in front of me before he paused and asked,"(N/N) _please_ tell me you're a chocolate sort of girl." My face broke into a grin and I nodded vigorously. 

"101% Donnie-boy." I assured him. He smiled back and set a bowl of cocoa puffs down in front of me, seating himself in the chair closest to me and mumbling,"Good" with a huge grin as he took a bite. I put my elbow on the table and leaned my chin on my hand, staring dreamily at him. Damn that gap was cute! It got me every time.

He paused before taking the next bite and stuttered,"W-what're you looking at m-me like that for?" He seemed a bit pink. 

I blushed darker than him and looked down at the table, admitting," Y-your smile, i-i mean that g-g-gap you have between your teeth. It's _really_ cute." I risked a glance up at him and he was grinning even more broadly than before. 

"Really? You think so?" He asked giddily, leaning towards me. I nodded bashfully, mumbling a yeah quietly. He reached across the table and grabbed my free hand, squeezing it once and leaning forward to kiss my scarlet cheek. 

I blushed darker and looked at the table, taking a bite of my cereal and muttering, "Thanks for breakfast Donnie." His thumb started to move back and forth across my hand, stroking it lightly in response. I smiled to myself and finished my breakfast with him. 


End file.
